Timeline/Episode 1
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Episode 1. The following events take place during DMR-01 to DMR-04, as well as all DMD and DMX sets during that time. Episode 1: First Contact *After the 5 civilizations combined to destroy Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened, the world believed it had regained peace. However, that peace did not last long. *In the middle of the Hyperspatial Zone is the Pandora Space. It is a place where Strange, new creatures existed. *One day, Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser was attacked by a mysterious creature that says "Zeta is controlled by us!". *Then it started using the powerful Psychic Link and became the "Guillotine from hell", the Devil Dragon Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon. From this, the Alien's invasion on the surface world begins. *The Gallows Devil Dragon rains down massive amounts of fangs in which one of them is capable of destroying the White Knight's Fortress. *The creatures which are attacked by the aliens do not get their wounds healed and these wounds tingled with heat and fervor. Those who survive the wounds found that the wounds are glowing and they found a new power. Those creatures call themselves Hunters and vowed revenge against the aliens. *The Hunter's wounds created a weapon of light and they challenged the aliens. Gaial Kaiser found the alien's Psychic Link resistance system and challenged it. He successfully transforms into Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord. Episode 1: Dark Side *Five warriors were sent to the depths of the Pandora space to investigate the alien's biology and weaknesses. These warriors were: **Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ **Shan Bell, Light Weapon **Aqua Jet **Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger **Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *The Hunters met an Alien named the Mother Alien. This alien is near death and says that the "Unknown" are trying it assassinate her and she escaped. They knew a greater force is behind the scenes and this force is more powerful than both factions of the war. *Meanwhile, with his disappointment in the failure of the Zeta, Gil Fuji, Yokozuna leads an Alien Troop to attack the Darkness Civilization Hunter Base. He, Geo Ohzeki Hamlet and Zabi Komusubi Flower Psychic Link into Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna to completely extinguish the base. However standing up to them are the young and brave Darkness Generals, Volg Thunder and Thunder Tiger. In their anger, they Psychic Link into Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast and defeat their intruders. The Aliens begin to plan their counterattack. Episode 1: Gaial Victory *On behalf of the Queen of the Aliens, the Five Warriors return home to begin the search for Prin Prin, the Eternal. The representatives of the search, Ryusei the Forever Kaiser (formerly Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal), Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi find themselves within the Fiona Woods where they find the princess at last. *Meanwhile, The Rangers of Gaia, five multicolored Alien warriors who are also searching for the Princess are attacked by a strange creature. Afterward, they receive a message from the mysterious 'Richard' who claims to be a servant of the princess and even offers to return her home safely. At the same time, Jin also receives a message from Richard saying that he will aid his hunters in the search for her. *As a sign of peace, Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons, Cosmo Cebu Lambda and Geo Rebirth Universe land in the Fiona forest with their alien army to meet with Ryusei the Forever Kaiser, only to turn on them and burn the forest down to the ground. the mysterious Richard makes himself known and pierces the princess in the shoulder, mortally wounding her. He reveals himself to be Codename Sorge, one of the masterminds behind the war. He explains how he wants the war to continue, and by doing that he needs to kill the princess as he did both her parents. Angered by this sudden revelation, Ryusei the Forever Kaiser Psychic Links into Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King, effortlessly destroying a surprised Sorge and his troops. *The victory against Codename Sorge was a bittersweet one, as numerous lives were lost. However, within her body, a mysterious light emerged, healing the wounds of both the Aliens and Hunters alike. Afterward, she reunited with her mother and father. On a happy note, with the misunderstanding between both factions solved, the War between the Hunters and Aliens was brought to an end and both races celebrated the end of the war. *However, the Unknowns were far from done... Episode 1: Rising Hope *With the war behind them, Gaial Kaiser and Ryusei Kaiser escort the princess back to Pandora Space to be reunited with her parents. There was a big feast is thrown in celebration of the ending of the war. *Disgusted by Sorge's failure, Codename Thirteen, a fellow Unknown takes it upon himself to destroy Pandora Space once and for all. *During the celebration, Alien Mother and Father joined together as Infinite Orchestra of Love to sing a song to their beloved daughter. Unbeknownst to them Codename 13 already began his attack, sending a star towards Pandora Space, killing both Alien Mother and Father and destroying Pandora Space. This also caused the creation of the Dragon Saga world and the existence of the Hyperspatial Zone there. *Devastated by her parent's demise and seeking revenge on their assassin, Prin, with the help of her escorts banded together to become the ultimate Psychic Super Creature: Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory. Additionally, the Alien Generals Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows, Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler and Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser rose from the depths of the pandora space and fused into Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair to help defeat Codename Thirteen. Despite the destruction of Pandora Space, which was the main source of the Psychic Link Powers, the psychic creatures managed to surpass the restriction and perform two links, with Gaial Ore Dragon's being a Victory Link. With their new-found powers, they quickly destroy Codename 13. *Their victory over 13 is short-lived however by the sudden appearance of Codename Sherlock, who breaks the link of the two psychic super creatures and Ryusei Kaiser protects Prin from damage and dies, while Gaial Kaiser disappeared. *With both the King and Queen dead and the Princess incapacitated, the surviving Alien and Hunters join together and combine their forces. Twin boys of the Fire Civilization are the first out of this new unison: No Arguments! Onimaru Boy, and Shuramaru. The twins are taken into custody by the Defenders of Hope, who vow to avenge the aliens when the time comes soon. Category:Timeline